TALKING
by Iamsherlocked81
Summary: this is a few oneshots between scotty and my oc Sophie from over the rainbow
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first of a few one shots about Scotty and my OC Sophie and a few appearances from their baby Emma. **

Who am I

Her head was throbbing, a powerful pounding on her skull that dulled out all of her other senses. The drumming keeping in time with the beat of her own heart. Her breathing was laboured; it felt like she was being enclosed in a small space while her heart and her head had a thumping match. She could feel wire connected to her arms, they where heavy, she could feel the weight but she couldn't feel anything else. Her whole body felt heavy, like she was being held down, she tried to remember why that scared her so but she couldn't, she fought franticly, scrabbling around her mind to try and find answers, but they weren't there, nothing was there, just a depth of black nothingness. Her eyes rolled around under her eyelids, and she franticly tried to open them, hoping to get a glimpse of her surroundings. But her eyelids wouldn't respond, her breathing became frantic. Pulling up all her strength and might, using all the fear that was running around in her body. She dragged open her eyes and the light hit her, burning through her body, the white beam didn't soften, her eyes didn't adjust, and it made her feel sick. And then suddenly it wasn't just her heart beat she could hear, it was a loud uproar of a busy place, people talking, machines buzzing, bleeping and keeping her alive. Suddenly she panicked, her breath was quick, her eyes darted from side to side, her body shaking, she wanted to cry for help, for someone to notice her, but when she tried nothing came out, her head screamed HELP but her mouth didn't respond. Her eyes began to tear up stinging as they welled up with fear.

"Its ok darlin" a soft voice came from next to her, and then a warm hand was placed on her arm, the voice was male, and it was warm and caring with a hint of a deep southern accent. Her eyes darted over and suddenly everything became very clear, the man that owned the voice was tall and well built. He had dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, he was quite handsome really. He was wearing a set of black pants and black boots, paired with a blue top, and in the top corner was a little silver pin that looked like a Starfleet pin. Suddenly a burst of memorise hit her, a selection of red cadets uniforms, a blue tunic just like the mans, a beautiful star ship and some burning stars. The memorise gave a feeling that felt like home, She didn't know how she knew this, but she knew that it was important.

"You're on the starship enterprise, I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, and you're safe"


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wanted to show what Sophie would think of losing her memory, and it also gives you some background on Sophie and how she grew up, I want to spend more time on her relationship with Scotty but I wanted to show you her background.**

Return

Most of Sophie memorise returned to her, memorise of her family, her father who worked three jobs to put his three children through school and two brothers, the boys that taught her to ride a bike, pushed her down the stairs, punched any and every boy who ever looked at her the wrong way. Memorise of her mother, a women who she only knew for a few years of her life before she died. school days and play mates, her first kiss with a boy named Eddie fuller, her first love, that was a wonderful memory, shed fallen in love with a boy named Jackson harries, he sat in the back of her chemistry class, he had black hair with messy bangs that always hung over his brow, he wore black rimmed glasses and skinny jeans along with scuffed up trainers and different coloured button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up that went with his tall, thin frame. He was so clever, and very socially awkward, and she loved him ever since he'd stumbled through a apology when he ran into her in the corridor, she vividly remember the first time he kissed her, it was at the spring formal, she couldn't remember what she was wearing, but she remembered that her date, Billy something or other the captain of the football team, had been a complete jerk and shed run of out onto the roof, sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and tears running down her face. Then Jackson had come out and sat down next to her, placing his jacket over her bare shoulders and smiling kindly at her as she told him about her shitty dance, not mentioning of course that she had really wanted him to take her, then out of nowhere he leaned in a kissed her, catching her complete of guard, when he pulled back he spat out a sorry, turned bright red and got up to walk away, but of course she didn't let him, she grabbed his hand, pulled him back and kissed him with all the force she could muster. They dated for 3 years, to the end of high school and a little way through colleague, but he being on one side of the country and her being on the other just hadn't worked out.

She remembered her Starfleet career, who she had joined on a whim, not being able to sit around at a desk giving people pills for colds all day, she wanted adventure and that what she'd got, she had been a medical officer on the USS Pax before the accident that had landed her on the enterprise.

So yes, she could remember most things, but some things, little things she knew wouldn't return to her, little memorise, non important things, things she would never ever get back. And that was hard to deal with, knowing those memorise where part of who you where and not being able to get them back was like not being able to get back a part of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Talk

The best part of their relationship for him was how they could just talk, about anything and everything. The first part of their relationship was just talking, whenever she needed him, the first time they had meet she had been so confused, so unaware of everything that was going on around her, which would be expected from someone who had lost every memory that they had ever healed dear. But when he took the time out to talk to her, to see the person beneath the confusion and fear, he saw a women who just needed someone to talk to, to confided in, someone who wouldn't treat her like a invalided just because she had lost her memorise. And somehow she had let him become that person.

So yeah, for him it had all started with talking, not a sensual look across a crowded room or a cheesy meeting in a movie, all it was all based on talking, that mutual trust between them that they may not be able to fix it but they would always listen and they would always care. And as he lay next to her all naked and wrapped up in the covers, her body curled up against his and his hand running through her curly hair, and they were just talking, chatting about every little thing and for him there was nothing better.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you want to see more of baby Emma then I wrote another Oneshot about her **

Cry

"Ok now stop for a minute, you're doing great" McCoy said, Sophie flopped back onto the mound of pillows on the bed, sweating buckets, her whole body ached, she was so tired , she'd been at this for 18 hours. Monty stood by the bed, his cool hand on her forehead. Looking down at her with loving eyes.

"Ye'r daein' great" Scotty said quietly, trying to have a quiet moment between the periods of screaming.

"I'm scared Monty" she whispered, she'd never thought she'd be a mother, so she'd never prepared for it, she'd spent all her life thinking of herself and what was best for her and her career, never making allowances for another life.

"Hey, it's ok" Monty said whipping away the tears and sweat that lay on her puffy red cheeks

"What if I do something wrong, what if our baby Hates me" she asked her eyes darting around the room.

Scotty leaned down to her, placing a single kiss on her forehead, "our baby is goin love ye" he whispered with such certainty that she wanted to believe him

"How to you know that for sure" she asked looking up at him

"I just do" he smiled before McCoy said that it was time of her to push.

The next few Moments where a blur of blinding pain and screaming until it was broken by the sound of a cry, looking down she saw her baby, covered in blood and sticky mess, screaming her little lungs out like her mamma had moments before, squirming as McCoy wrapped her in a blanket and handed her over, still covered in blood, still screaming. She took the little girl in her arms, soothing her, her baby stopped crying for a second , looking up at her with big green eyes that married her daddy's perfectly, placing a single kiss on her forehead, she welcomed her little girl into the world.

"Hi baby" she whispered, Monty placed his arm behind her and leaned down, smiling at his little girl, but she didn't really notice, she didn't notice Monty crying, or McCoy congratulating them, she didn't notice the nurses trying to cheek to see if she was ok, all she saw was the little bundle of messy noisy joy in her arms. Knowing deep down inside that she would never love anything the way she loved her baby. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to show how Scotty and Sophie see each other **

See

Meeting Scotty was like, well like nothing she could really describe. The best she could do was to compare it to seeing for the very first time. He made her laugh, so much that it hurt. He made her smile, like the kind of smile that made your face hurt. He only ever had to look at her to make her feel wanted and loved. He was the sweetest and kindest man that she had ever met and he, he saw something in her that very few people had ever seen, and he'd seen a beauty that she denied even existed. He made her feel wanted, and gave her butterflies in her stomach, and she loved him with all her heart.

The first time Scotty met Sophie, it was like someone finely saw him for who he really was. He had never been the most handsome of men, sure he wasn't unattractive but he wasn't like Jim or bones, but Sophie, Sophie looked at him like he was the most amazing thing to ever grace the earth. He knew that he talked too much about his ship, and that he talked too much in general but it seemed like she didn't care, she was happy just to sit there and listen to him waffle on, no one had ever done that before. And on top of all of that she was the most kind, gentle, genuine human being he had ever met, with a wicked sense of humour. And she was beautiful, with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It was safe to say that he was head over heels for this girl, and he would take care of her and love her for as long as shed let him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ate

Her eating habits where not right, of course he knew that pregnant women ate weird things but his wife was really pushing the boundaries of what he thought were right. I mean who the hell wanted to eat salmon and peanut butter bagel, the women was insane. But he put up with it because he loved her, and his unborn child, and he would do anything for them, and if that meant going out at 3 am to get Chinese and milkshakes then that's what he would do.

Today she had really wanted chilli ice cream, so that's what she got. She was at in front of the T.V watching some kind of reality show, trying to get the most possible ice cream out of the tub, she had her legs tucked up under her and one of his t-shirts on with a pair of black leggings, her blond hair was in a messy bun and she had black rim glasses on, her baby bump was currently being used as a place to lean the ice cream tub on. He smiled and slouched down on the sofa next to her, taking the spoon away from her, taking a big chunk of ice cream and taking a big bite.

"Ye right, it's nice" he said with a smile.

"I know" she said stanching the spoon back from him a digging in.


End file.
